A Change in the Weather
by Secret Hopeless Romantic
Summary: What would you were abandoned by your boyfriend only to be confronted by the volturi for two options, join then them or be lunch? 200 years later bella is trying to rebuild her life and we join her on her journey
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in the Weather**

**Disclaimer: Please note I don't own the writes to the characters; they are all the great work of Stefani Meyer I merely created a new setting**

A few things you need to know to understand the story. It starts two hundred years after Edward left in new moon but he never returned. This rest will be explained as you go along.

**Preface: **

**BPOV**

The last two hundred years had felt very boring to me. Strict rules had been imposed by the Volturi as they tried to curb my diet. With my neglect to join their way of life they controlled my every movement. Felix had been instructed to follow my every move, which got rather annoying. I had only joined this life as the better of two alternatives and even then I got no freedom. As the years went by Felix and I became close he was like my older brother in way. This was sort of sad because up until my 18th birthday party Emmett had fulfilled that job. I missed the Cullens; well I missed most of the Cullens. With my new vampire abilities they were always on my mind, but as Edw... well as he once told me our kind, even after two hundred years it was strange including myself, but yes our kind were easily distracted.

Aro often tried to get me to join the army on their, as they put it, exertions but watching fellow vampires get massacred wasn't what called fun. I stayed in the Old Italian castle where I continuously attempted to learn to control my ability. I would never forget the day I saw Aro's face light up with excitement, we were sitting around the table in the banquet hall, and Felix as usual was by my side, when Marcus started to talk about my old love connections. You see he is able to feel the bonds between people, and the day he met Edw... Well him he saw the bond. This had brought him much amusement over the past months since my rebirth. That summer evening while we were all sitting there he decided to verbalize his amusement.

"So Bella." He chuckled. My attention was immediately focused on him. Marcus hardly ever spoke to me, being the quieter of the bunch. But rumours' about my love life seemed to be a consuming past time that he endeavoured in. "I was just wondering if you ever intended to let Edward know that you were one of us." The room could have been set on fire for all I cared; my rage was going to end up with someone's death on my conscience. A split second later out of the sunny sky came an immense lightening bolt which hit the empty chair next to where Marcus was sitting.

The whole room looked at me in amazement. No one knew what to say, yet they knew everything. Aro was the first one to talk. Well not talk more sing with joy.

"Oooh!" he coughed. "OOOH my Bella! Isn't this just a joyous occasion. Bella has found her gift. How wonderful. How absolutely marvellous." He leapt from his chair and glided strait for my before grasping my hands with pure pleasure. But not everyone had the same reaction.

"You got to be kidding." Marcus yelled. "She nearly killed me. You know what comes from lightening, heat and with heat, fire. She could have fucking killed me."

"Ah but she didn't. Bella has found her gift which is a wonderful thing, we must give her chance to learn it, control it. Think what a wonderful asset she is to our small party."Marcus stormed out the room followed by his guard. When I next looked at Felix he merely winked.

For the years following Felix and Aro helped me learn my craft, so to speak, how to control it and the extent of my power. It turned out I could control the weather and climate. It could make it sunny when I Aro didn't feel like visitors and also provide a thick layer of storm clouds to give the army a path way to their intended victims. I felt like Aro's little protégé.

Even though I didn't approve of their life style they provided me with a family and so for two hundred years I didn't voice my complaints. Felix and I spent every moment together that are minds felt like one, we knew each other's feelings and moods, and sometimes we could guess the others thoughts. This came in handy in some situatuations. But even though I had him to keep me company and cause trouble with I felt trapped. So trapped inside this old fashion prison with no freedom I felt like screaming. This was the point that Felix helped me escape. I didn't need to worry about Demetri's or Jane's or Alec's power, thankfully my mind block was still in place for those sought of powers but getting past Aro was going to be a problem. Daily checkups from Felix on my progression were strictly requested, so the moment Felix would have the thought he sent someone else to watch me, normally someone with huge strength, my one weakness. But luckily the day Felix returned to my side he put his plan to action. He had tricked Aro into letting him return by having true thoughts of remorse. But seeing me again had flipped him back to action.

I didn't need to pack, not having any real things of my own. The only thing of true value I did own was a necklace given to me by Felix. It was a silver chain necklace with white gold pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt. Lining the edge were very small tear droplet shaped blue crystals. He had bought this the week my power had developed and put a hand done inscription on the back.

"Bella. My little sis.

Never forget your strength.

You control the skies."

I put the necklace around my neck before giving a long hug to my brother. And then I was out of there, jumping out the fifth story tower window into the dark. I was not sad to leave Felix for I new that forever was a long time and what goes around comes around. Therefore we immortals tend to cross each other's paths once in a while. And though I fear for the punishment that Aro would give him. Felix could handle himself.

So I set out to travel the world. To see the wonders within. Exposure by the sun was never a problem as I brought with me my umbrella of a personal raincloud. It was the happiest I had ever felt in my new life. I was truly free to live my, well not life, but existence as I wished, and I was even able to do good deeds in the process. Such as the time when I was in Kenya during their hot summer, there was a major draught killing thousands from dehydration, crops wouldn't grow in the infertile soil. So I brought them rain. I brought them rain to fill their wells and feed their crops and animals. Though no recognition of my work was given I still felt intensely happy.

I purposely avoided all other immortal creatures, not wanting to be dragged back to a life of imprisonment with the Volturi, but this lead to a lonely life style. No Felix, no immortals, and no human friends. This made my mind up. The loneliness. I decided to go to college. I could study and learn things which I didn't know. I mean God knows how the worlds progressed in the last two hundred years. I would unlike at high school, learn the subjects I wanted, like art and history. And the best thing of all it was only a four year course so not long enough for people to notice I hadn't changed. It seemed like the perfect solution; at least there I would be able to have friends and conversations which I felt desperately deprived of.

So I set out to England to enrol at Oxford University. I partly choice this place due to the bad weather though that really didn't matter but mostly because I had heard Felix admire it so much. This was one of the universities he went to when he had learned to control his thirst. Even though he drank human blood, he managed to live a human life just like us vegetarians. So I went to Oxford and enrolled, all I had to do was show them my art portfolio of paintings which I had quickly created in the past week and they welcomed me in to the program on scholarship. I have to say even for me that was lucky. But I guessed my persuasive tone of voice and golden topaz eyes might have had something to do with it.

And that was that I was officially a college student.

******************************************************************************

**Chapter one: Scent**

**BPOV**

It was my first day of college at Oxford University. My nerves were hammering in every muscle. Though I had interacted with humans time and time again, being in close proximity I had never had to worry about concealing my secret. Whenever I felt worried or tense I would just move on in the middle of the night, with no trace. But hear? I didn't think that was as viable. Not because I was incapable of doing it, but more due to the fact that I didn't want to do it. This was the first real company I had had in two hundred years, and the craving for a close friendship with someone besides my conscience was almost over powering.

I drove my motorbike into the parking lot, taking in the grandeur of the buildings. The old fashioned architecture seemed somehow like home like I was back with Felix in the Old Italian castle in Voltura. The parking lot was already filled with cars. I looked at my watch, and then silently groaned to myself. My first day of college and I was already ten minutes late. This could only increase the attention I would get after all I was joining the course three weeks late. That was bound to make me the focus point. And then there would be the familiar rumours' about my looks. I prayed that those wouldn't last long. But I was being honest I new they would. I cringed internally before making my way up to the entrance portfolio in hand.

The woman on the desk at reception was fiddling with the newest version of the touch screen computers. Obviously she hadn't got the hang of the new technology parading our countries. I made a conscious effort to work slightly louder so that she would hear my approach. I had already experienced the scares it gave people when I would supposedly appear out of thin air and I didn't want to get off to a bad start here. When the women heard my footsteps she raised her head slightly and peered over her half moon glasses. Her expression began with shook, before it smooth out back in to her corporate mask. Obviously she had noticed my inhuman differences. _Here we go_ I thought.

"Hello." my voice was calm and tender. Put in effect as not to frighten her. Her eyelids fluttered slightly before she spoke.

"Name." Her voice was severe and harsh. _Well if that's how she wants to play it._ I stiffened my back and composed my face to look cold but not unfriendly.

"Bella. Bella Swan. I'm here on an art scholarship." Quick clean and straight to the point.

"Oh yes you're the girl who decided at the last minute. Three weeks into the term and you decide to join you've got allot of work to catch up on. Here is your schedule and a map." She handed my two small documents of paper and opened the second on the large desk. "Your classes are here, here and here." She used her highlighter to indicate to me the buildings on the map. Before returning to her computer screen and suggesting I hurry to class.

I was glad I had taken the night before to hunt. That woman had got so close I could feel her blood pulsing beneath her skin. If I had been hungry I couldn't truthfully say I would have resisted. _This is going to be hard_ I thought, _but well worth it_.

With no one in the corridors I ran to the art room, class room two hundred and seven, at an inhuman pace. This meant I was only fifteen minutes late for the lesson. I knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in it seemed to take ages to hear a response.

"Enter." A low voice commanded.

I placed my slender white marble hand on the door knob and open the door revealing a large room full of students, with each and every pair of eyes on me. But the moment I stepped in the room that was no longer my concern, the rooms smell was odd in some way. Vampires and humans smelt so differently to each other that either smell could remain distinct among the other for a long time. And there was definitely a distinct smell in this room. A vampire had been here. A vampire apart from myself.

I took a few more small steps in the room discretely smelling the scent. I had to be shore that it wasn't the volturi. If they had come hear then they knew I was nearby, which meant I had to leave without delay. But this made no sense. They had no way of finding me no way of knowing where I could be. My mind was shielded, wasn't it?

"How good of you to join us miss Swan. I was made aware this morning that you would be joining us." The teacher said.

"Hello." was all I could say in response. But apparently that was all that was needed. At once his disgruntled expression vanished and motioned to a seat in the circle next to an easel. I quickly walked at human pace to my place and pretended to concentrate on his lecture.

"For the next few weeks we will be concentrating on the body, who to draw and capture its flaws and beauty. From time to time we will have a model for you to draw. These will be volunteers from the student body not professional so please act in a human like fashion."

That was all I heard before my mind wondered of again. The scent was not familiar. I had not come across it as a vampire, or I would have remembered. _It's possible that Aro has accumulated a few more members' over the past year that I didn't know about_. In which case I was going to have to be on my guard. This scent could be a warning, a threat, or just a complete coincidence either way there was no way I was going to risk being dragged back to Italy because of my incompetence. If that happened I doubted myself and Felix would be aloud alone together.

So I sat there on edge through the class until the bell rang and I was dismissed.

The next couple of weeks seemed to drag on like tedious days of sunshine, but unlike sunshine I was unable to change this fact. I had started t enjoy the class once I had relaxed a little. Mr Humphrey my art teacher was very impressed with my skills in portraiture that he even started to display some in the grand hall. The compliment I remember the most was that he was impressed by the accuracy of the miniscule details. _Well my eyesight being at least ten times better than yours probably has a little to do with that_, I chuckled silently to myself. Friends were harder to make. People were naturally afraid of me that the only polite conversation I received was within the class room. Outside of which they all kept their distance.

But the scent, the scent still lingered. This meant whoever was creating it was still here. Time and time again I would try to follow the scent to find the cause but I just ended up at the same dead end every time in the parking lot. I was beginning to think, who ever or whatever it was, was following my example and masquerading as a student. This only made me more curious to find them. They must have smelt my scent so why didn't they want to know me? This was part of the reason I ruled out the volturi if they were responsible they would have made their move by now. So who was it?

It was Monday morning. The clouds weren't blocking the sunshine today. This frustrated me to no end. There was no way I was going to miss my first day on photography. I had been looking forward to this class for two weeks. I had never really learned about cameras before so I was eager to try something new. And anyway the last time I had picked up a camera was on my eighteenth birthday. So I decided the rest of the student body was going have to put up with a little fog. I would let them have sun on the weekend to repay them.

My first class of the mourning, art history, which was a compulsory element to the course, had been joined by another class. Mr Warren was of sick so his students had to join our lecture. This made the room extremely uncomfortable. My throat was on fire, there were so many different exposed necks with pulsing blood. But thankfully as if God were giving me a land line to hold onto I smelled the scent. It was just what I needed for a distraction I was scanning the room over and over again trying to furrow out the source. That's when I came across two wide topaz eyes gleaming at me. The only world that came to mind was shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Of all the university in the entire world this vampire, this pacific vampire chose mine. Shit.

The bell rung with finality and before I could make sense of things the vampire had darted across the room, to stand right in front of me.

"Bella." She chimed. "Bella Bella Bella." There Alice stood with her bright beaming pixy like smile spread across her face. "Oh it is soooo good to see you."

It took me a moment to recollect myself. Right in front of me stood my former best friend. Still as bright and positive as ever, as if the last two hundred years hadn't occurred. Why was she here?

"H...h...hi." I managed to gasp. She continued to beam.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Well obviously not for me. I knew you would be here. But it was still a surprise to see you this morning as I popped out the shower." She began to giggle.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" I said looking straight into her face. What did this mean _was she here with Jasper? With more than Jasper? _I shuddered at the last thought.

"I go here silly." she was literally bouncing.

"Oh." Oh. Oh didn't seem to cover it.

"What's wrong Bella?" she tilted her head to one side trying to figure my expression. "Aren't you happy to see me?" her face was immediately sad. Her lips began pucker. Oh god I forgot how irritable this face was. How could I disappoint her? I took a deep breath.

"No. Of course not Alice it's great to see you. I just... Didn't... Well it's unexpected. That's all." Her face immediately brightened and her hands flung around my neck holding me in a tight embrace. If I could cry I would off. Just her touch brought back so many overwhelming emotions. The longing I felt for comfort was just being brought back to life full throttle. My sister, in most ways, was standing right here in front of me.

When she let go of me she started dragging me by the hand in the direction of the door. For some reason frustrated with human speed.

"Alice where are we going?" I questioned. Her smile began to grow if possible.

"You'll see." She said. No I wasn't going anywhere without an explanation. I didn't think I would able to cope with any more surprises. I stood dead still, like an immovable rock. When Alice realised I wasn't coming she wiped around and look at me in a confused way.

"Alice? Where are we going?" I tried to make my voice have a ring of authority to it. Her face suddenly went guilty. "Are the others coming to Oxford, and I don't just me Jasper."

Bingo. Spot on. Her face immediately fell and her eyes had found something interesting to stare at on the flaw.

"Alice, did you tell them I was here?" I stared at her face pleading to god that she had kept it to herself. I don't think I could handle this. She didn't answer.

"Bella do you love me?" was all she said and when she saw the yes coming from my lips she merely tried to pull me towards her car again.

I wasn't having this I was a vampire now and there was no way I was going to continue to act like a human. I wanted answers and I new a dam good way to get them. I focused on the fog that engulfed the school and relieved it so there was just enough cover for where we were standing. But for the one thing the car park was completely covered in sun. There was no way that we were going anywhere soon.

Alice gasped at the sudden change in weather. Looking over her body to check she wasn't exposed. Ounce her assessment was complete she turned back to me in shock.

"Bella?"She said. "Is there something _you're_ not telling _me_?" she starred straight at me. Those piercing wide topaz eyes, as if trying to ferret out my secrets. Now I started to grin.

"Oh didn't I mention I controlled the weather? Funny thing that I guess if you'd stayed in touch you might have found out." I continued to smirk, but Alice's expression ounce again dropped.

"You are angry with me aren't you? You don't love me." Her pouting lips taking the place of her ounce beaming smile.

"Of course I love you Alice but if you don't tell me what you're up to, we well were going to be standing here a pretty long time." I did a long yawn to enforce my words. Though her pout was gone her face contained none of the excitement it had formally.

"Alice." I carried on. "Do the others know about me?" She looked into my eyes with such longing to understand.

"Only Jasper. Oh he was so happy to hear your okay. But I planned on suppressing the rest. That's were we were going to go." She admitted, she looked kind of guilty. "Don't you want to see them, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward?" Her voice turned hopeful on the last name. I just winced. Which she noticed, and started to pout again.

"No. Alice. No." I all but screamed.

"Oh but Bella, he's misted you so much. It hasn't been the same since we left."

Well she said it. They left not me. That was there problem. He left me in the woods, dead for all he cared, why should I be concerned if he suddenly missed me because his distractions weren't working. "You said it Alice **you **left." This didn't help and if her face could look sadder it did. I just folded my arms. I was not going to be taken on an emotional guilt trip in to anything. I had nothing to feel guilty about.

When she realised her attempt wasn't working, she gave up and just smiled.

"How are you Alice? I mean you doing anything interesting at the moment?"

"No. You're the first bright light I've had for a long time." She looked around again staring at the weather. "So this ability. What exactly can you do?"

I loved my ability that I smiled when ever I had to talk about it. "Well it does what it says on the tin. I control weather and climate. Basically I think about what I want the weather to be and where and it happens. I don't have to concentrate on it once it's there because it stays there until I tell it to return to the normal weather."

Alice look smug and astonished if the combination was possible. "How did you realise you were doing it?"

"Aro."

"Aro?" this stumped her.

"Long story." And it really was long. Two hundred years long to be exact.

"I have a long time. As you have already pointed out I'm sort of stuck here and in case you haven't notice we are well immortal." This put a smile back on her face.

"Okay but not here. My place. If you need a ride I have my bike round the corner?" I started to walk forward. I heard a small cough sound coming from behind me. I turned round on my heal and saw Alice looking amused at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said glancing up at the sky.

Oh right the sun. Within a second storm clouds had drift over the parking lot creating a path way to my bike. When I looked at Alice again she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Come on. " I said and both quickly strode forward to parking lot.

When I reached my bike I got on without a second thought and got the engine revving. Alice just stood there perplexed.

"What?" I said. _Why was she starring at me as if I was mad?_ "Alice?"

"Bella you finally understand the brilliance of speed." I smirked slightly at her response. Years ago when we last were together my Chevy was the slowest car I ever new and now I had a bike which full throttle could go an over 200 miles an hour. "It's beautiful."

"Just get on Alice." She sprung onto the bike and hugged me round the waist with more force than needed. But it felt nice to have the same relationship with Alice again so I didn't complain.

The streets were virtually empty so I went faster than the speed limit to get to my flat, holding off the impeding rain until we got indoors.

When we got into my flat Alice bounded straight for couch and sat in an anticipating manner waiting for in her mind probably viewed as story time.

"So," I began, this was going to take a long time. I really hoped there weren't going to be many interruptions, "around four months after you left I got paid a visit from the volturi." Alice's eyes had gone wide. This was not the beginning she was expecting. "Anyway apparently when he read your mind he saw I was still alive. You remember after my cliff diving experience. Well anyway he apparently had his rules to consider, so gave me a choice this or lunch." Alice sat completely still, not even breathing. "So I guess you can tell what I chose. At the time I wasn't thinking, I thought dead I would lose my family and friends but this way I could stay with my dad and Jake. But I didn't realise Aro intended to keep me."

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "Oh Bella."

I held up my hand so that she would let me continue. If I got interrupted now I would end up breaking down in to tears, not that i could cry, and refused to be that weak again. "So the volturi took me back to Italy. Felix he was told to keep a constant eye on me, which was okay, he was really nice, sort of took a big brother role."

Alice looked so anxious it was the first time I had seen her bite her lip in frustration.

"So yeh it was around four months I think after my rebirth, when Marcus got on my nerves and I nearly hit him with a lightning bolt." I laughed reliving that experience. So did Alice but she wasn't completely over the other the revelations. So I decided she didn't need to know about the rest of the time between then and now so I skipped to the end. "Around two hundred years later Felix helped me escape and here I stand." I smiled at her to indicate the ending but she remain as still as a statue.

We stat therefore a very long time before Alice regained the strength to talk.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry. I am so sorry. It's my fault that you're like this on your own. Aro saw because of me and now you're all alone. Do you hate me?" pouting ounce again, but for the first time since id seen her again it was true sincerity; she honestly couldn't see the answer coming.

"No of course not Alice. Aro wasn't that bad. In a way he was like a father to me, just a little over bearing. Anyway I'm used to being on my own." Not that I liked it but I was definitely used to it.

She took my hand in hers stroking it with her thumb and looked down at her actions as if refusing to look at me.

"Why?" Was all she said? _Why what? Was she honestly asking me why I didn't hate her?_

"Why what?" I said to clarify.

"Why don't you want to see Edw..."

I cut of mid sentence not wanting to hear his name. Every time I heard it, it was like someone just through a burning torch through my heart.

"No Alice."

"Bella." He voice was long and pleading.

"I can't I just can't. Anyway you said yourself that he doesn't even know about me so it's not as if I'm crushing some sort of hope he has is it. Just get used to the fact Alice, me and... Him were over a long time ago. He made that abundantly clear." I paced over to the seat opposite the couch and perched on the arm. "It's not my fault his distraction weren't as fun as he thought they were going to be." I mumbled. I half expected Alice to beg and plead some more but she just got up gave me a hug and sprang to the door.

"Bella. I am sorry. I never thought that leaving was a good idea." She paused, "I'll see you at class." And just like that the pixie left my room and I was once again alone n the darkness.

******************************************************************************

**Chapter two: Evasions**

**EPOV**

I sat there in the darkness of my room watching the sudden rain clouds swirl in the sky. They had appeared out of nowhere, out of thin air straight over the town of Oxford. The weather had been so erratic today. First the sun, then the fog, then sun followed by a huge thunder storm. And what made it even stranger was Alice hadn't predicted it. It was if the weather had made a split decision to change no warning or planning, just change.

Alice and jasper had been acting very strange today, both of them humming songs in their heads, as if trying to block me. But what was the need? They hadn't concealed anything from since... well... for a very long time.

Talking about the past was too hard, even thinking about it felt like the fire of being changed had circulated my body again. Alice was constantly at my side trying to think positive thoughts. But if I was being honest, nothing was going to work. My life had end two hundred years ago when I let those blasphemous words escape my lips. When I had walked out of that wood my life's soul purpose had gone, and now there was no turning back. What I was living in now just felt like the gate way to the beginning of hell. I was just going through the motions for my family. Moving from town to town when needed. Going to School College or university if required. But I felt nothing. It was though I was sleep walking through my endless night. But I endured my punishment because I deserved it. I deserved the pain and agony I lived with. I deserved the heart crush sorrow my lungs were drowning in. And I always would until the day I am destroyed.

Recently God had decided to punish me in a different way. The seductive scent of Bella's blood was filling the halls of the university. None of my siblings could smell it, but around every corner and every newly opened door it smacked the back of my throat like the very first time. But she wasn't there. The source wasn't there. There was no possible way for her to be there after all humans had an average life expectancy of eighty five and two hundred was pushing that a bit.

We had moved to England two years ago. Carlisle, my father, had decided to revisit his roots we spent two years at high school, or as they say secondary school, before we moved to university. At least it was a novelty England was new. In the three hundred years of my existence id never been here. But it didn't matter. It just seemed so pointless now. I could study law anywhere, and the change of scenery, no matter what Carlisle hoped for wasn't going to work. There was no escaping the truth. I had destroyed the reason to be alive, and now must suffer.

Class was boring. I never paid attention but thankfully my mind reading skills kept me from trouble. Every day was the same boring routine. Get up, get dressed, lecture one, lecture two, study, lunch, study, home, hunt, and back to getting up. On and on and on.

**BPOV**

The next sunrise. Once again to sunny for school. Well there was no way that I was sitting round the house after yesterday's ordeal. I needed to be distracted no matter how minimal it was. So I covered the sky over head with just enough grey clouds that exposure wasn't an issue.

The purr of my bike was comforting. Like a friendly cat. That was exactly right, my bike was my friend. I rode to school basking in the speed and friendship we shared forgetting what I new I was going to have to face at school. First the teachers would lecture me on skipping class, which an apology would rescue, but then Alice, and she was bound to have more questions. Questions I didn't think I would be able to answer hopefully the message about no visits from the ex would have gotten through to her.

I arrived at school in plenty of time so i went head straight to my art class to complete the photo developing I was half way through. It didn't take long before the campus and the halls of the buildings started to come to life, like a giant waking from a dormant sleep. That was my cue to head to my art history lecture. Van Gough was today's subject, which didn't help matters. I needed to have something interesting to focus on so that I could ignore my surroundings, a guy who cut of his own ear and paint a chair wasn't going to fulfil that role. I sighed in defeat; today was going to be a very long day.

I sat there as the rest of my peer group and class mates took their usual seats, but Alice was nowhere to be seen. Didn't she realise that I had changed the weather, or did planning on it being sunny today mean she made plans. I prayed for the later.

Alice didn't arrive all the way through the lecture or the next class or the next. But then at lunch in the grand hall from the corner of my eye I saw them. All of them, sitting on their own as usual, with their props of food. I lowered my head trying not to catch their attention, which was all I needed.

Three rows down a group of girls were giggling. They were all gathered together hunched over their food as though to try and have a private conversation. Well that wasn't going to happen with six vampires in the room. I focused in on what they were saying trying to distract myself.

"He is so gorgeous." One girl said.

"I now he looks so perfect. And he has this like sultry seductive brooding quality about him." Another replied.

"I bet he is really romantic. Has anyone ever talked to him?" the gaggle of girls started to shake their heads. "No one really does talk to them do they? You going to ask him out?"

"You think I should?" The blond one asked.

"Totally babe. Why would he say no? You're so hot; Cullen would be an idiot to say no." My heart stopped, yet I began to laugh. Of all the emotions I thought I would feel in a moment like that laughter hadn't crossed my mind. But the idea of some mortal going after him, any of them was just hilarious. After all he made it abundantly clear to me that he was tired of trying to be something he wasn't. So silently i laughed and laughed, enjoying the hilariousness.

I watched as the girl got up egged on by her mates to boost her courage, and walk over to the Cullens. There he sat in all his perfection, when he turned round and give the girl the blankest expression I have ever seen. It was as though he was an empty shell. All she managed to mumble were the words hi and his name before he gave a sharp and final NO and turned to face his family again. Now that was definitely worth seeing.

But then Alice spotted me and her beaming smile gave away my location and the truth to everyone of her siblings. I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head right now.

_Bella is alive isn't it great? Aro turned her and now she is here. Oh how wonderful._

But before I was able to escape his head jerked round and gazed straight at me. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my jacket helmet and gloves and ran out the room. As soon as I was out of human sight I ran as quick and fast as possible dressing as I went. I was covered head to toe, which meant sunlight was no problem. So to give me time to get away I lifted the clouds and let the sun shine. The footsteps which had been trying to follow me abruptly stopped when he reached the edge of the shadows.

**EPOV**

_**Bella**_ Alice thought _so wonderful, amazing, I guess she really wanted to come to school today would explain the change in weather. I miss her. Why won't she sit with us? It's only at matter of time but it's very frustrating._

Alice was the only mind that seemed to be thinking in coherent thoughts. Jasper seemed to be continuing to block me, whereas the others, for all their incoherency might as well of gone blank. What was this, were they all trying to be brutal to me? That hardly seemed kind.

_**Bella! Bella! Bella! **_Alice's mind was literally jumping with joy. So I decided to turn and look at the object of their excitement. After all Alice seemed so eager for me to play along and at least this way they tearing and stabbing of my heart would be over that much faster. So I slowly lifted my head from its drooped position and followed their eyes to the opposite corner of the room.

My heart stopped, not that it had ever started, but if I were human, my heart would not be beating. I took in a long breath to try and steady my nerves before even trying to register what I was looking at. In the opposite corner of the room two large topaz eyes boring into mine.

I couldn't comprehend this. Two hundred years of agony, of nothingness, thinking my heart and soul had died. But know she was sitting mere mortal meters away. I was about to get up and go to her, frustraighted though with the need of a facade, but with one blink she was gone. And with another I was running. Taking in long a lungful of her scent, running in the direction it led me. The last image I had was of vision in black surging out of the car park on the back of the newest model of racing motorbike, before I saw Alice's vision and thought.

_You won't be able to catch her, not if she doesn't want you to. _And then her mind showed me a split second before reality the sunlight beginning to blaze overhead. I came to an immediate holt inches away from the edge of the shadow created by the stone arched walkway.

Seconds later Alice's hand was gently on my shoulder.

_I'm sorry_ she thought. _But the sun will return behind clouds in ten minutes, well not clouds exactly but a hail storm, I guess she is pretty annoyed with me._

That made no sense, what had the hail storm got to do with her annoyance at Alice, and for that matter why was she annoyed at Alice? Alice of all people. She's not the one that left and broke every promise she ever made.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Bella is angry with me and herself, so she is going to create a hail storm, and believe me if you don't have our skin you don't really want to be caught under it." She said in a nonchalant manner.

"How is she going to make a hail storm?" this is still so confusing. How could Bella create a hail storm, how was Bella even here?

_Silly Edward not very quick are you?_ She thought with a slight sigh in her mind. "It's her gift. Edward. That's what Bella can do." That took a second to register, just a second. Bella could create hail storms.

"Bella can create hail storms." I said just as the sky started to cloud over right on cue.

"Oh yeh." She beamed as she saw it begin. Alice seemed to love this, this apparent gift. "And it's not just hail, she is pretty talented. She only has to think of the weather she wants and where. Then hay presto. To put it into simple terms she controls the weather and climate. I mean haven't you noticed the very erratic weather and the fact I can only predict it moments before it arrives. It's because she is making split decisions."

My head was spinning, with confusion, with pride but most of all hope. If she were one of us now, maybe I could hear here, hear something from here. But before that hope could even be fanned, the flame was put out with a single _no_ from Alice.

I don't know how long we stood there watching the rain and hail pour from the sky. People all around us were ducking for cover under the entrance of buildings mentally and verbally praying for the hail to stop. I took me a minute to remember what Alice had said previously which had seemed odd.

"Why is she angry at you Alice?" I said in a calm collected voice. Her face dropt staring at her shoes.

"Because, well I guess she hoped I would be able to control my mind. It's just she doesn't..." _want to see you _she added mentally as if it was too hard to put into words. My head sunk. Of course she doesn't want to see me, I was the monster, I ruined her life, and it was probably my fault she was stuck in this immortal stage. Why would she want to see me? But I had to see her.

I began to glide forward into the oncoming hail; even on my skin it was slightly uncomfortable.

"No." Alice said in loud but calm finalizing voice. _She doesn't want to see you Edward which means she will do everything in her power to stop it. I'm sorry. But I don't fore see anything good coming from your visit. Give her time to adjust Edward we're the first contact she has had with vampires since the voltu..._ she tried to block the rest of her sentence before I could figure out the ending but it was too late I new exactly what she was hiding from me. My fists began to clench and a loud hiss escaped my mouth.

"The Volturi changed her." I merely stated.

_Yes_ she thought.

"And how do you know this Alice?"

"She told me Edward, at her house." Alice had spoken to Bella, she knew she was alive and didn't tell me. Why, how could she do that? Bella was mine, my love my soul mate. How could she even dare consider not telling me? Then suddenly something kicked into place. It wasn't one but two vampires who had been blocking their mind to me before.

"Does Jasper know?"

_Yes. He was there when I had my vision; he could feel how happy I was I couldn't hide it from him. Edward Bella is my friend, she is like a sister to me, and as a sister I feel I a have to protect her, which means warning you to give her space. She was in one sense raised by the Volturi. So think about the violence and horror she has seen, she won't be the same person, she is still Bella but... but she is less guarded or held back. She will not think twice about attacking you if you over step the mark. And since she has been brought up around violence, with the help of Felix and her mind block, she would probably do you more damage to you than you her. That's if you even tried to retaliate._

It took me a moment before the realisation hit that Bella was no longer fragile.

_But you won't_ she continued. _I don't want to lose you as a brother Edward or Bella as a sister, but she only has to send a lightning bolt to you for that to happen, and she is getting pretty good with her aim, just ask Marcus._

With a gentle hand she led me to the car and we drove home. Today's events were painful the idea that my love didn't want to see me, that she wanted to kill me were crushing. I deserved it though. The pain of seeing her but not being able to have her and hold her, was nearly as bad as the pain of thinking I had lost her. But now I could feel the pain, it was like an electric bolt had restarted my nervous system. I was numb no longer.

******************************************************************************

**Chapter three: Warning**

**BPOV**

I drove around in the blazing sun, trying to get my bearings. I was angry with everyone including myself that today's events had happened. Why didn't I just leave as soon as I new they were here? But I new why, I didn't want to leave. If I ran from them I would be running from two families, when one was hard enough. And anyway Alice could hardly be able to keep her thoughts to herself for the rest of her life; she would see where I was going and so Edw... Well he would see. In my mind I was laughing at myself for being so stupid. I couldn't say his name, so how the hell was I supposed to confront him. My anger started to rise so much that I nearly lost control, so instead I focused it into a hail storm. One like England has never seen before.

I didn't drive home, but far away as possible in an aimless direction. I could have been an hour two hours or a day later for all I cared before I stopped. But when I did a shinning glint caught my eye. The necklace that Felix had given me was hanging off my neck. Slowly turning it over I read the inscription over and over again, breathing in his words.

"Bella. My little sis.

Never forget your strength.

You control the skies."

_I controlled the skies_. I thought to myself._ I_ _control the skies._ I did control the skies so decided to show my strength. If Alice saw me do it, so would he and maybe he would back off.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the area over oxford. So far they had experienced hail, now they were going to experience me.

**EPOV**

All I herd was Alice's little chuckle before she sprang into the house in a moderately quiet voice, yelled "take cover."

And she went and sat on the kitchen table. Then it started.

**BPOV**

_WIND._ I thought, and sent a large gust of wind over to oxford with such strength that some trees which had been standing there for centuries were blown down. I didn't let them have time to recover before I screamed thunder. Then grey clouds engulfed the town in darkness and the beast began to rumble.

**EPOV**

_Impressive_ Alice thought as the vision of the upcoming weather came. Bella was definitely angry. Alice was right about that. But not being able to comfort her to hold and sooth her was the hardest part. What Alice saw coming was not going to be minor. It showed how much distress my love was in and I was in no position to help.

"Alice? What's going on?" Jasper called from upstairs, as a large gust of wind knocked over a tree in our front lawn.

"Bella." She chuckled as if her antics were no more than a little child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Bella." He replied and before the next gust of wind could come all my family was in the room. "What do you mean?"

"She is just a little frustrated. That's all." Thunder growled from the skies.

"A little angry." I mumbled in sarcasm. I could see from her vision that Bella had no immediate intention to stop, and if her anger escalated she was going to do serious damage. I yearned so much to go hold her, to rap her in my arms after all this time and tell her I loved her, wiping away her pain. But I could not. "Alice if someone doesn't stop her, she is going to do something shell regret."

"She won't regret it Edward. She is thinking quite logically, even if her temper is rising. She is sending a message." _She wants you to get a message Edward._ She continued in her mind. _She wants you to stay away from her, like I said it's a warning. Just as I told you about her power she is now doing the same thing. She's stubborn Edward, you've always known that._

She was stubborn, I had always known that. _Well she couldn't have changed that much_ I thought with slight relief. Emmett started to chuckle. My head looked up and I stared at him glaring.

"This is no time for laughter Emmett." I growled.

"Oh come on. Lighten up Edward. It is kind of funny. I mean think about it the clumsiest person I have ever met, who would fall over every possible chance, can now nock all of us down by just thinking STRONG GUST OF WIND in her head. Know that is kinda funny_." Not just that but imagining the pout on her face in the process,_ he continued.

I was imagining that pout along with the small furrows between her eyebrows. But I found no humour for I could not smooth them out as I wished with my finger. She wasn't within reach.

Alice's face went suddenly dead, and I new why. Bella had just decided to through aimless lightning bolts from the sky. Though these weren't going to land anywhere near us, her judgement had become so impaired that it was going to start a forest fire and put her in danger. I leapt from the chair I was sitting in, but before the instinct to run and protect was able to be put in action, Alice had ordered Emmett to restrain me, I struggled in his arms trying to break free.

"Let me go Alice." I snarled. "She is in danger. I have to save her, I can't lose her again."

"You won't." She answered her eyes apologetic. "But you can't go."

"Why the hell not." I continued to snarl wrestling with Emmett. He seemed unaffected, if not quiet amused.

"Because I fore see if she sees you. It will just make things worse Edward and you will both get hurt."

I stopped moving and slumped to the floor. She really didn't want to see me, there was no salvation from this, I had lost her.

"Jazz and I will go. Esme could you possible go to Bella's home and meet us there. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie stay with Edward."

"Of course dear." Esme replied and Alice quickly wrote down the address. Before I new it three vampires had left the house and the remaining eyes were on me.

**BPOV**

I didn't mean to but I accidently sent a lightening spark into the forest nearby and the next thing I realised was a blazing inferno was head my way. I new I could of stopped it but at that moment I panicked and started to run. Run straight back to my bike parked on the main road.

A natural gust of wind blew the fire cutting up my pathway. I stumbled backward on to the grass. _What had I done?_ I couldn't think clearly all I could see was the fire, the inferno, and the pain of death.

The next thing I felt was not expect a wave of calm came over stopping my tearless sobs. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice holding hands in the meadow with sympathetic faces.

"Alice?" I moaned.

"Hay Bella." She said and another wave of calm came over accompanied by kick of confidence. "You need to put out the fire Bella. You need to put it out." She continued as she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. Jasper smiled and scent happiness in my direction. "Make it rain Bella. Make it cold and make it rain."

I stood up in a zombie like trance following her instructions, and soon the fire had ended. Alice and jasper picked up my trance like body supporting me all the way back to the car. I think jasper drove my bike hope, but the next thing i remember was esme holding me against her chest and the room being filled with loving calm feelings. I slowly stood up and assessed my company. What must they think of me this deranged vampire? I think jasper felt me get tense ounce again because a new feeling of calm loosened my muscles in my body.

"Hi." I said. Soooooo pathetic.

"Hello dear." Esme cooed. "How are you feeling?" a sweet loving tender smile on her face.

"Um a little over whelmed actually. Today has been pretty eventful." Why was esme hear and why were jasper and Alice leaving the room. This was very strange.

"How have you been Bella before today?" she sounded like a loving mother.

"Fine. I guess. I was hard at first but the volturi helped me so I'm getting used to things." Well i was getting used to things but i hated the way they were.

"Its so good to see you my dear."

"Yeh. It's good to see you to." I replied going and sitting on the furthest seat. She was hear for a reason and i was bracing my self for it.

"We all miss you my dear." _All yeh write_. I thought

"I missed you to esme."_ Skip the preliminaries and get to the point._

"i hate to see you here alone. I have always considered you a daughter of mine."

I snapped, i new she didn't deserve but i snapped anyway.

"And so you i think i should come live with you, under your roof. That's not going to happen."

She look really hurt had i really been that brutal.

"We ALL miss you my dear." I didn't miss the emphasis.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm causing so much suffering but it doesn't change my mind. This is **my home** and i want to live in **my home. **Look im sorry esme. Youre welcome hear but im cant go there. I am sorry." She walked over to me lightly kissing my forehead before leaving.

I guess that is what it took to get the message through alienate people. I was once again left alone like usual. But my head was so tierd at that moment that i needed to quiet to recover.

What was i going to do


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: once again I thank Stefani Meyer for envisioning these characters, but she owns the rights to them, I've just set them on my own path.**

**I hope you enjoy the second instalment to Bella's journey.**

**Due to gcse's I can't write twenty four seven so sorry it's taken awhile to get up.**

**Continuation of chapter three: Warning**

**BPOV**

What was I supposed to do? Did they expect me to walk back into their open arms with a smile on my face? Because if they did they very deluded. Of course I didn't hate them. I mean how could I hate them. Esme with her unconditional love and Carlisle with his forgiving nature, with my parents gone and on the run from the volturi they were the closest figures I had to parents. And having to refuse Esme and Carlisle, to scorch the hand that was trying to heal me, felt horrible. Emmet and Jasper, my big brothers in a way, knowing that seeing them again under happy circumstances was not likely, made me wince. Then there was Alice, the closest thing I had to a sister, she was closer to me than Felix who I had known for two hundred years, the pain I saw in her eyes when she realised I would never truly be a part of her family was heartbreaking. Of course we would see each other. Sisterly bonds can't be broken over time or failed relationships but they do create a strain. Our friendship would never be how it was. Constantly walking on egg shells, having to dance around the subject of her... family. It made sigh to think about it.

But there was no other option. I couldn't see him, speak to him, say his name let alone live with him. When he left it broke me. I never really believed before when he said I was fragile. But as soon as he said those words, still my mind flinches from the memory; my heart became the epicentre of the most colossal earthquake, ripping me apart from the inside to reveal a black whole. This gradually consumed all emotion and logic even sense in my life. It still to this day, two hundred years later hurts. I know jasper can feel it; every look he gave me was filled with empathy and compassion. Seeing them again was like swinging the door wide open, all the feelings of pain fresh and new in my mind, jasper was finding it difficult being so close. The only reason that I was able to move on to put a cork in the black hole sucking my soul from the inside, was because of the volturi.

Being with the volturi had given me strength, and being with Felix had given me comfort. They provided me with distractions which gradually pushed the agony to the furthest corner of my mind. Though I never felt complete and whole, I could survive. It was the second best thing. But I was happy. Happy not hoping for my dream that he would come back to my life. But now with him here, with the dream so close to forming a reality, I can't talk those final steps. The idea of allowing myself to hope but having it torn from m again would surely kill me. The idea of being with him but his leaving again would definitely kill me.

So my choice was not to hope, not to dream, and not die. The second best life would be fine and if I am lucky I might in time find someone to share it with. Maybe not a lover, because I would never love anyone with the same strength as him, but someone who could keep me company. Maybe even join a clan like the Denali's. But I could never return to the life I had to before my rebirth, my heart shied away from anything that painful.

I decided that I would continue my university life; it's not as if we were in the same classes. But if it became too hard I always had the option to leave, a bit like my safety net.

The night continued to pass slowly and when the sun roses and dawn broke through, the clouds were there to welcome it. _Great_ I thought _I'm going to have to face this, the one day I wish for sun it disappears_. I new I could let the sun out myself, but that would o obvious that I was trying to avoid them and I hated the idea of being a coward. I might have been weak, clumsy and a bit dim at some points in my life but I was never and would never be a coward. I was going to face this problem face on.

When it was time, I changed in to my clothes ready for school. I put on my tight boot cut jeans, black, these made it easier to ride the bike, my white sleeveless cowl neck jumper. Slide on my black boots, with only a very slight heel, and tide my hair up in a high pony tail. I grabbed my biker jacket and helmet along with my keys and hand bag before rushing down to my bike.

Normally when I'm on the bike I don't wear the helmet, after all if there was a crash the pavement would get more damage than me. But for appearance sake when going to and from university I wore it, but I drew the line at reflective clothing. I loved feeling the breeze through my hair, the thrill of freedom, so the helmet was always an annoyance, but very minor.

The site was buzzing when I arrived. Banners were being hung over all the buildings and balloons were being blown up. From what I overheard from the students, apparently there was going to be some sort of dance or masked ball. In their view it was very old fashion, but it made me feel nostalgic. Though this time I wasn't as clumsy. I took a mental not of the date and walked towards my first lecture of the day.

In the corner of my eye I noticed the new and updated shiny Volvo. Though I had no idea if the Cullen's were the owners, I quickly peeked to check they weren't in sight. For the first time today and hopefully not the last luck was on my side, so I carried on walking. _You're just being paranoid_ I told myself, but I couldn't help it.

The first test of the day started when Alice walked in to the lecture hall._ I can handle_ this I thought trying to reassure myself_. Its only Alice_. As she got closer my hand started to twitch, continuously flicking my pen between my fingers.

A big grin spread across her face when she looked up from her books, dancing over, quickly assuming the seat of the seat next to me.

"Hi Bella." She all but sang.

"Hi Alice. Did you have a good night." I thought I might as well be pleasant since she wasn't ripping my head off at the moment. She actually seemed happy, so I guess she didn't hold a big grudge against me for refusing esme's invite.

"Good. You?" she slightly titled her head gazing up at me.

"You know. I did all lot of thinking."

"I am very proud of you Bella." _What proud, that was the last reaction I was expecting. Is she trying to use reverse psychology or something. God this is strange._

"Proud?"

"It seems two hundred years has helped drastically with your fashion sense. Does this mean that you enjoy shopping now?" I couldn't help it a chuckle escaped my lips. _Same old Alice._

"No Alice." She pursued her lips frustrated with me like old times. _Perhaps I was wrong maybe Alice and I could return to how we were, maybe. _

The later started shortly after. So we both turned to face the screen as the professor explained how Van Gough's final paintings were affected by his state of mind. _Well I guess if the guy was mad enough to cut his own ear, it might have an effect on his paintings._ I could feel Alice was regularly looking at me through the class, but being too afraid of why I decided to ignore it.

As soon as the lecture finished, Alice's hyperactive nature took over.

"Bella Bella Bella. Go shopping with me?" when I returned with a disgruntled look she turned to begging. "Please please please. Bella. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." Pouting once finished. _Yes we really were back to normal_. That fact made me smile, but unfortunately my timing wasn't impeccable, as that smile was obviously considered by Alice as a yes. Which in a way I guess it was. I sighed in defeat. "Thank you Bella. This is going to be so much fun. Ill meat you at your flat at three. This is going to be so much fun." She squealed before jumping up, clapping her hands and skipping out the room_. Did that really just happen?_

The day dragged with my obsessive behaviour, constantly checking for her family with every step. I guess god doesn't want to smite me. A pain free four hours.

At home I had a shower in preparation for our excursion. Taking my time to wash away my anxieties. That took a very long time, so with only five minutes before Alice arrived, I rushed around the apartment at my fasted speed, straightening my hair, before putting my light blue rap round dress and white flip flops. Then on the dot of three a silent knock came from the door.

As usual she couldn't stand still. The thing we vampires are experts at, staying still, not moving, yet she seemed incapable. I grabbed my bag and followed her swirling walk towards her car. First bad sign. If we couldn't go by bag she must intend to make this a very long trip and for us to return we many, many bags. _Oh joy._

The first few shops were fine. Alice picked up almost every garment in the store, for **me** to try on, whilst she remained in the changing room. Some clothes I deemed acceptable. Such as the two pairs of black skinny jeans and the white halter neck 'Marylyn Monroe' style dress. But Alice seemed to find most outfits in her mind as 'Gorgeous'. If I didn't know Alice better, I would have sworn this was an excuse to by me clothes, as if I couldn't afford them on my own. But I did know her better, and Alice just liked to shop. But whenever I held up a top or skirt, that in my view would look good for her, she just shrugged it off and said that she wasn't in the mood to try on clothes. Very strange. Alice was always in the mood to try on clothes.

We followed the shopping with a manicure and pedicure. While I sat there getting my nails painted in a dark blue, three guys entered the salon. They walked straight towards me and Alice. It was only six o'clock and they had obviously been drinking. The cockiest of the trio, came over to me sitting down at the recently vacated stool beside me. Up close he was quite attractive, dark brown hair, strong jaw bone structure, brilliant smile, but was ruined by the drool cascading from his mouth.

"Hay." He said whilst admiring my cleavage.

"Here to get a pedicure?" I mocked, already board with his advances. The guys face hardened at his own humiliation in front of his mates.

"Na, sweet cheeks I sore your staring at me a new you were gagging for it, so I though as a gentleman," he stood up and straighten his suit with a smug expression, "I would offer my services."

"Oh that's very kind of you." The guys grin grew, and beside me I felt Alice's grin mimic his, as she sore what was about to pass. "But I thought tonight I was going to indulge myself, you know hire my standards, from guys like you, I was actually tempted by that tramp in the nearby ally way. Now that's a definite improvement." He began to fume as silent chuckles came from his friends. That's when he raised his arm to whack me, but I caught his fist before it hit my head and applied the smallest amount of pressure. Before longer he was wailing from the pain, begging me to release is probably broken hand. I let go when his whimpers turned to tears, and all three guys rushed out the door.

"Now that was fun." I said and turned to Alice, who was on the verge of hysterics. "This is fun." My face turned sinister, and she just smiled in response.

"I missed you Bella. So much. When I saw jump of the cliff everything turned black, and from then on I saw nothing. I really thought you were dead. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you that mourning. I think Jasper is the only one who can understand." That last comment caused a slight giggle.

"Stay Alice." The words just burst out my mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No I mean stay tonight with me. At mine. We can talk, and you can tell about you and jasper, and what you've done for the past two hundred years." My voice turned pleading, which didn't go unnoticed. Alice got out her seat to embrace me in a tight hug.

"Bella. That sounds like so much fun. But why do I see you breaking down in to tears soon."

"It's just, at some point this is going to end."

"Bella I don't understand, I can't **see** what you're saying." She said in a frustrated voice.

"This is all going to be over in four years."

"Oh." And then her eyes glazed over as she saw the conversation I had decided on. "Oh."

"I'm going to miss you so much after that."

"Come on." She said in a cool hard voice. Taking my hand and dragging me out the store towards the car. "We have to talk; you have screwed up the future after that decision."

There was silence in the car all the way home as Alice only partly focused on the driving, the rest of attention seemed to be revolving around scanning the future as far as possible, under many different circumstances.

Up in my flat she just told me sit on the couch while she slumped cross legged beside me and starred. And starred. And Starred. AND STARRED. I COULDNT TAKE IT!

"Alice. Please." I moaned. Her starring was unbearable.

"Bella. It won't go like this. I won't let it."

"Go like what Alice?" These cryptic messages were worse than the starring.

"You've decided that after four years it's over. And I see you leaving. I won't let you do that. I know your stubborn Bella but I won't let you do that." Her eyes were glaring as if heading for the kill. He ducked my head in shame.

"It's inevitable Alice. That's just the way things go. In four years you'll be moving on and well I will... Well where I will be doesn't matter. The point is we won't be together. And I don't know when we will see each other again."

"Listen to me Isabella Marie Swan. It. Will. Not. Happen. Like. That. Do you hear me? I am not going to lose my sister over some lovers tiff." That was it I burst, I was no longer just sad I was mad. I leapt up into half defensive crouch. But she didn't even flinch.

"Lover's. Tiff. LOVER'S. TIFF. WHAT THE HELL ALICE. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THIS IS NOT SOME LOVERS TIFF." The words spat out my mouth. She still refused to stir.

"He left me Alice he fucking left me. I refuse to get back to someone who could do that, someone who doesn't love me. I deserve better than that, my heart deserves better than that." I began to break down to tearless sobs, collapsing to the floor. Alice was embracing me before I hit the ground. "I can't Alice, it hurts, it hurts so much. I can't go back. I just can't hope. When he leaves again that will be it. I'll have no one. I don't care if they say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at. **I've tried both** and it fucking isn't." Alice remained totally still through my speech, gently rubbing my back, absorbing my words. "When it happens again, I'll die Alice. I'll be forced to live an eternity completely dead. I just can't it hurts. It hurts soooo much."

For the rest of the night we just sat there. Me in Alice's arms, with her softly soothing me. A couple times Jasper called, to check up on her and see where she was. But she just told him that she was staying with me and that she fine. But apart from that it was complete silence. Silent serenity. It was the closest I ever felt to someone in such a long time. I never wanted the feeling to end. The only words she said to me before we separately left for class were, "It will all work out." And I could tell she really meant it.

Her car wasn't as fast as my bike so she followed me to school. Turned out that her professor was no longer ill. So our classes had been separated again. And with Alice no longer occupying the seat next to me, I got a bit of entertainment watching the guys. They would walk past my chair, thinking they were discretely looking at my chest in my red and black nineteen thirties style nee length dress, then try and summon up the courage to take the empty space. Most ran away when I smiled bearing my teeth. But there is always one. And by the harsh bitter looks I got from most of the girls he must seem very attractive to human girls. So I smiled once again bearing my teeth. But this seemed to only encourage him.

"Hello." His voice was actually very beautiful. So with the teacher running late, I decided to have a little fun. I know it was mean but I was so board. And buy the looks of it his ego needed to be taken down a peg or two. So I indulged his obvious fantasies to tease him.

"Hello." I responded, turning towards him slightly pushing my cleavage together and forward. His eyes were finding it increasingly hard to remain on my face, which made me slightly laugh. I hadn't had much practise with flirting much but I guess it was working.

**EPOV**

I COULDNT BERE IT. Everyone else in this family was continuing their life as usual. Whenever I would flip they would just say it was up to her only she had the choice of coming back to us. Every time I heard Esme say this, though she tried not to, it was always accompanied with a thought along the lines of, _the heartbreak she has gone through is hard to heal, who knows what she has had to endure on her own. It's hard to a customize to this life._

Those thoughts just killed to hear, because I new this. I knew what I had put her through. Every waking thought I had were drowned in the knowledge of my actions. I hated myself for what I had down.

I couldn't stand it though. Not seeing her. If I just could see her maybe seeing her happy on her own would convince me to leave her alone. If I new she was happy that was all that mattered. So that's what I did. I went to see her. Most of the others were out the house at lectures, so no one apart from Esme would have known I had left and maybe Alice. But I was only going to look, I wasn't going to approach her, and if I did it well, she would never know.

I ran along all the back roots to her lecture hall, being careful to check that no one was looking. Thanks to Alice's thoughts I new where her class was taking place. But when I reached the room there were no windows to see through, so I back tracked about a mile and sat under a large oak tree. I concentrated on that room trying to locate any thoughts of her, just to see her. But it turns out that wasn't hard, most people were focused on the, to them and myself, Goddess of a girl in the room. The first glimpse of her face, made me gasp. It was like I could finally breathe. She no longer had her beautiful brown eyes, but I didn't care because they were replaced by the most seductive topaz eyes. Her hair no longer wild and free like I used to nest my face in, breathing in her sent, but straightened and cascading down to her waist. She was like a new improved version of Rosalie. But I was soon snapped out my reverie.

_Wow she's gorgeous._ Some ones thoughts spoke. _I wonder if that seat is saved_. Though his eyes I could see this guy move and sit in the seat next to her. _Now how do I get her attention? I guess there's no need._

My beautiful love, turned to face the boy, and starred before... she's _smiling at me that's a good sign._ But that wasn't a smile that was a warning. Seeing her bare her teeth a this boy made me smile.

"_Hello."_ He said to her in a quietly confident manner. A snarl escaped from my lips.

"_Hello."_ It made my heart break to see her swivel in her seat and push her cleavage forward. My hands dug into the ground, ripping the roots of the oak tree I was leaning on.

"_My name is Lewis."_ He said starring at her chest, but before I got so angry that I was about to go and storm into the classroom and tear his eyes from their sockets, he refocused his attention to her face. I took in a deep breath trying to steady my anger.

"_Hello Lewis."_ Her voice rung like a chorus of bells. It was the first time I had her speak in two hundred years. I took in another deep breath. _"So I guess you're not going to run away like all those other boys. Tell me, why am I so scary?"_ She said flashing her teeth again.

_Wow. God look at that smile._ I was. But it wasn't a smile. But she seemed to be deliberately encouraging him. Why was she doing this?

"_I guess, hot guys can scare away week minded men. So I guess you could blame yourself for being so hot."_ I snarled when he referred to her as hot, My Bella was not merely hot that was an insult.

"_So I guess you're not a weak minded guy." She is pouting her lips, wow they look so wonderful, and full. I just want to kiss them._

"DONT YOU DARE TRY," I growled in a thunderous tone. Luckily there professor walked in starting the lecture. I unconsciously crept closer and closer to the room until I was leaning on the brick wall itself, by the exit door. I just sat there listening intently to her breathing and her face from any angle given except his.

I lost track of time and the bell went. Their conversation wasn't started again but he seemed to be as courting her out. I couldn't allow that. He had two know she was taken; she needed to know she was taken. He had his arm around her shoulders; well it comforted me to think that his arm wouldn't be attached to his body much longer. As she left the class room I intercepted her pathway and came face to face, inches away, from my one and only love.


	3. Part 3

**Twilight fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, bla bla bla. I think we all know the rest.**

**Chapter four: Heartbreak**

**BPOV**

We just stood there starring at each other. From the moment our eyes connected we couldn't look away. I tried, really tried to move my eyes away from his. Every moment spent looking at this God like figure was another memory etched into my mind making my heartbreak that much more when it was over.

I don't know how long we were stood there but after a while a silent cough pulled me out of my trance. I gradually moved my body, followed by my head, then finally my eyes over to the direction of my classmate. He was also starring between me and the god. His expression was made of a confused state. His eyes showed terror, but his body language made me want to laugh. He was positioned for a fight, he thought I needed protecting. If only he knew.

"Who is this?" his voice held a slight tremor when addressing my ex. Yet when addressing me he was so confident. I wonder why that was. But all was cleared up when I looked back into Edw... Edward's face. His expression was murderous. His lips were pulled back into a snarl and he was glaring at the guy next to me. His hands were clenched into fists by his side, and I swear he was very slightly slunk into a hunting crouch.

"No one." I said as confidently as possible. "Why don't you go." I gently flipped him off.

His eyes widened at this starring blind sighted into my face. God he really wasn't making saving his life easy. "What you got to be kidding." He scoffed.

"Well if you want your privates and every other limb on your body to remain attached. Yes I guess I'm being serious." He quickly looked back at Edward before hastily making his exit. I tried to do the same but Edwards arm quickly took a firm hold of my arm, which I couldn't shake off.

"Bella." He all but snarled. I looked around to check no one was around. Thankfully classes had started and we were the only two in the corridors. So I took down all human pretences.

"Get off me." I growled. But when he didn't listen I turned and looked him straight into his eyes, dropping into a crouch. "I told you to get the fuck of me." My voice was as low and firm as possible but it still didn't work. "What the hell do you want Edward." I spat his name out like an infectious disease. But he still didn't cringe at my words.

I didn't know what to do. The longer I was standing here the more I would crumble to ashes. But no matter what I tried, with any severity, he would let me go. I was going to have to use a low blow but I didn't know if I could drop myself low enough to do it.

"Bella." My heart latched onto his voice like a life raft. The way he said my name was like a caressing hug. But while I was wrapped up in his voice, he took advantage of my distraction, moving at lightning speed he swung me onto his back and ran. He ran no matter how I protested. Even being a vampire I couldn't match his strength. I pound my fists over and over onto his back he didn't even register my efforts. Within minutes we were miles away in the middle of the forest, surround by trees. He put me down and took a couple of steps back to give me space.

H was clever I had to give him that much. He'd chosen a secluded area, no humans for miles and miles so my power couldn't really be used to threaten him that much. Also he was faster than me so I couldn't run. I was stuck here. And every second brought me closer and closer to the point beyond repair.

Well if he wanted to talk he was going to hear me talk. He was going to hear me yell scream and growl, if we were going to do this. I brought storm clouds over with mass amounts of thunder and rain so our discussion would be covered. Edward didn't even look up at the sky as if it was a daily occurrence.

"Bella." His voice was warm and loving. I couldn't stand it. I guess he had grown some balls over the last two hundred years, especially when he had the guts to act as if nothing had happened.

"What the fuck do you want Edward." I crouched down keeping my eyes fixed on his.

"Bella we have to talk." His voice begging, pleading.

"I think you said enough the last time we spoke." Well I was managing lower and lower shots, but it still wasn't below the belt. But he just looked at me as if I was the only one hurting, as if what he did was only to be expected. I wanted to yell and scream but I settled for hissing.

"I'm sorry." He said. He's sorry. That's it he's sorry.

"He's sorry. Did you hear that everyone. He's fucking sorry. Why the fuck should you be sorry. I mean what you did back then. How the hell was it your fault? I mean are you seriously apologising for falling out of love with me. Because you seriously shouldn't apologize for that. That's hardly your fault."

He tried taking a step forward. But I countered his movements going backwards. "Bella I have to apologize for that."

"No. No what you should apologize for is the fact you broke your fucking promises. You said that you loved me, and always would. You said how I was your life. So tell me what I did to make that change. Tell me what I did that could seriously change your outlook on life. Because I mean there must be a reason. I mean I must have done something. S please put my mind at ease, and tell me what the hell I did." My whole body began to shake and tremble. My legs went numb and I collapsed to the ground. Just looking around the forest gave me a sense as we had time travelled back to that very day. The day my heart broke irrevocably beyond repair. When he left me their all alone. When my life was sucked out of my soul, and began the rest of the down ward spiral of my life in an empty shell of a body. And now he was trying to shoot bullets through that shell to make me sink into the bottomless well of pain.

"You did absolutely nothing, love." I jumped up and pulled the nearest tree to me by the root and shot it at him. He gently deflected it with his hand but that wasn't the point. So I continued, heaving every object in my line of sight, as a projectile.

"Love. LOVE. Don't you fucking call me love." For a split second I turned to grab hold of a large oak tree, but that was all it took. The next thing I new his arms were around my waist pinning my arms to my side. I screamed and struggled in his arms. But there wasn't much point. "What did I do?" His arms around me were the last straw, my whole body crumbled in to tearless sobs. "Please tell me. Please."

**EPOV**

She thought it was her fault. I had left her alone all those years ago, to protect her. But I left her thinking it was her fault. Her pain was killing me. Hadn't I tried to leave thinking that it was my entire fault. That the selfish creature that I was, was to blame. But in that strange mind of hers she still has managed to twist the truth once again. This only doubles the crimes that I have committed. Not only have I said blasphemous words but I managed to make Bella believe it was her fault. Even if she forgave me, I would spend eternity trying to heal the wounds that I created. The pain that I inflicted.

"Bella." She no longer continued to struggle in my embrace. The smell of her hair no longer torturing my throat. "Bella." Her body was limp and lifeless in my arms. "You did nothing." I could tell she was about to object so I tilted her head to slightly face me, placing a finger on her limps to prevent any more self harming thoughts. "Bella. Everything was my fault. Entirely my fault. Don't you ever think otherwise." This only increased the sobs and cries escaping her lips. I embraced her harder trying to comfort her, trying to selfishly comfort me, but nothing seemed to work. "Bella, what I said to you was sinful. And my crime only increased with you believing it was your fault. You are not to blame."

"But neither are you." She murmured.

"Yes I am. I am entirely to blame. I loved, I promised to always love you. And being selfish as I was I let my own desire for your safety rule over what you wanted, what you needed. So you see I am to blame." The words sounded so true with every word spoken.

"You can't help who you love, and who you don't." Her words trailed off at the end. She thought I didn't love her. Of all the ridiculous, silly things to believe in. She actually thought that I didn't love her. S o I held her even tighter if possible. Tight against my chest, moulding her to my body, to make as much contact between us.

"Bella listen to me. I Love you." Hearing those words seemed to spark her into action, she tried to realise herself from my grasp as if resisting the truth. But I needed the words to settle in her mind for her to believe me, so I didn't let go. "Bella, I love you. I lied all those years ago. I lied to protect you. But it seems that that did neither of us any good. That day when I thought I had lost you. I went to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill me. The idea of a world without you seemed wrong. Well wrong is the wrong word, but the idea of never seeing you again killed me, tortured me. The only reason I am still alive is due to my family's constant watch. They never leave me alone, scared I will do something stupid. For the past two hundred years, I haven't been living, I've been existing. I am nothing without you Bella. Nothing. I love you so much." We sat there in silence for hours letting this sink in; holding her as the sobs gradually subsided. She didn't respond, she didn't try and leave. But I didn't try and push her either way.

But once her sobs were gone. It was even worse. Her face was blank, with no emotions either way. Just blank. When I looked into her eyes her black irises were dormant as if she was so exhausted no emotion was capable. "I believe you." Those words started to pulse happiness through my body but any hope was crushed by what followed. "But it doesn't matter. I can't allow it to matter. I can't go through that again Edward, I won't allow myself. I'm sorry it happened this way, I truly am." My hands fell to my side, and I didn't take long for Bella walk away. But before she darted out of my sight she silently turned and said, "Edward, no matter how much I've hurt, I have never really blamed you. I would like to try but I would be lying to myself. And you mustn't blame yourself either. I know you Edward. It might have been two hundred years, but you haven't changed one bit. Don't feel guilty for one thing that has happened. Because it isn't your fault. Never will be. Some day I hope we can be friends. It might make this easier." I looked up at her, her topaz eyes now restored seemed to sparkling slightly. "See ya around Cullen." Were the last things she said before darting out of the woods.

I sat there curled in a ball on the ground for hours rocking back and forth trying to pull myself together. It was not the same pain I felt for her death. Her death was my death, so to speak. But the idea of us both living an eternity but never being able to touch her, hold her, feel her made my body sink into a voluntary coma. The rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing but I felt no rush to move. What was the need to move if I wasn't going to Bella.

All those years ago before the relationship even got started, my biggest fear was that she wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. I hadn't even considered that this time. But now it felt with those words, she had put her hand into my chest crushing my lungs and churning up my insides.

She wanted to be friends, hoped we could be friends. I wanted more, I needed more. To be inches away from her, yet miles away from her heart. But if being friends was all she could allow. Then it's what I was going to have to take. It would be like having a non physical relationship. I could do that couldn't I? Talk to Bella and not kiss her. Sit with her and not touch her cheek, or bend in and smell her hair. I would have to. I would force myself to.

I needed to hunt to make sure I was thinking rationally. Then I would prepare myself for the years of torment, but of pleasure I could spend with her.


End file.
